


cut it out and then restart

by ProfessorESP



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Do not doubt my ability to force poly pairings into every yogscast series, Other, Rebuilding, flashfic, it's not like flux buddies has a cohesive plot anyway, post flux buddies 2.0 #107, this makes no sense whatsoever but what the hell, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Lalnable's attack, repairs are well underway.<br/>Just not by the Flux buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut it out and then restart

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just noticed, like, four months later that I gave this fic the wrong title. Not only that, but I then went on to use that title for later fic without noticing. Way to go past me. Everything is named what it's supposed to be now, sorry about that.

Nano woke up to the sound of construction.

Lalna woke up to the sound of Nano yelling “What the hell?” and running downstairs. Through the hole in the wall next to his hammock he could see a group of workers wearing hard hats and brightly colored vests climbing up to the roof of the main work building by way of Lalna’s haphazardly placed scaffolding. 

“What in the world…” he muttered. After taking a second to get dressed (literally a second; all it took was throwing on a new lab coat) he walked out the house and into the yard.

Workers were carrying wooden beams and stone bricks to lay next to the work building, on the side next to the river. Lalna spotted some more painting the newly restored Noodle Bar, and a few others desperately trying to contain the leaking hydroangea pools. 

Nano was clearly audible above all the chaos, having already located the foreman on her own and not hesitating to give him a piece of her mind. 

“-need permission to build  near  our property, let alone  on  it!”

“But I’ve been trying to tell ya, miss, we aren’t building proper. We’re here on a restoration job.” The foreman adjusted his hard hat nervously, clearly unused to receiving the kind of undivided fury that was an angry Nano. Lalna didn’t blame him. She managed to muster up an overwhelming aura of righteous fury even in her pajamas.

“I never asked for renovations! I’m not paying for any of this!”

“Ya don’t have to miss! Sir,” he said, nodding to Lalna. “It’s all been paid for already, just got the grunt work to go.”

“Paid for by who?” Lalna asked, incredulous.

“A couple long time customers of ours. ‘s through a shell company, o’ course, since the last job I did for them they tried ta get out of the bill via mailing me anthrax, but I recognize their M.O.” The foreman flipped through the papers on his clipboard. “Nice and predictable, Hat Films. Even made sure ta tell me to refill your chests with diamonds. Though if the computer system you got in there counts I may have ta charge extra,” he added, frowning at his clipboard. 

“Hat Films?” Lalna said.

“But- but  why?” Nano said.

“Beats me,” the foreman said with a shrug. “‘s not my job to ask questions. I just build what I’m told- ‘scuse me.” He turned to the crew loading planks on the river bank. “Oi! You lot! Stop that- just- pardon me, miss, sir.” 

He took off, yelling orders at the workers, who scattered. Nano sat down at the edge of the Alfheim portal and Lalna joined her. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the crews ferry panels up onto the roof.

“So.” Nano said. “Hat Films.”

“I guess,” Lalna replied.

“We haven’t seen them in  months  and now- now this? I’d have expected a- a scam, or vandalism, or revenge. Something other than-”

“This?”

“Yeah.” Nano sighed and leaned her head on Lalna’s arm. 

Lalna chewed his lip, thinking. “Y’know,” he said. “First time we saw them- or at least, saw sign of them- they broke something in our base.”   
“And?” Nano sighed.

“And, first time we see sign of them here, they’re replacing it. Sort of.”

Nano sat back up to look at Lalna. He looked back at her, something akin to worry and hope growing in his chest.

“Where are you going with this?” she asked hesitantly.

“Maybe…. Maybe it’s. An apology. A promise for a better start.”

“From Hat Films?” Nano asked, almost laughing. “They destroyed Panda Labs!”

“And now they’re fixing our new base!”

Nano sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. “I can’t deal with this. Not before I’ve had any coffee,” she said, standing up and heading to the Noodle Bar.

Lalna followed her silently, thinking. He had no doubt that deep down, Nano knew what he knew, and what neither one wanted to admit. There was no reason for Hat Films to show up again out of the blue. None at all. Unless-

Unless they  liked  the Flux Buddies. And that was too strange a prospect to consider on an empty stomach.


End file.
